snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Katrina Belrose
Katrina Marie Belrose (née Hudson) is a Pureblood witch and a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born in Ontario, Canada to Jordan and Clarissa ('nee Kanterbury) Hudson. She lives in London, England. She is the second daughter and the middle child of the family. While a student at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin house and served as the Female Prefect and Head Girl. Early Life Just like any other pureblood witch or wizard, Katrina was raised knowing that she could do magic. Because she was born to the world of witches and wizards, Katrina knew that sooner when she turned eleven that she would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn the things she needed to know in order to become a better witch. When she was a year and four months old, her brother Alexander was brought to the world. At the young age of three, Katrina was already able to show signs of magic like burning things when she was furious and, in worst cases, blowing up home appliances without meaning to. She'd often change her hair colour when she was young defining her mood. Katrina also learned how to fly a broom when she was five. Her father was the main influence for her love of Quidditch, taking her to different matches whenever they had time. Jordan was her rock and source of strength back in the day because for some unknown reason, her mother Clarissa did not bother to even lay her eyes on her daughter. It was only until Katrina was eight when Clarissa started to care for her child, making up for the years she neglected her duties and responsibilities as a mother. On her eleventh birthday, Katrina received her Hogwarts letter a few hours after she woke up. She was really excited about finally getting to attend Hogwarts like her parents and sister that she slept with her letter that night. Her mother took her shopping for supplies and her uniform on August that year. Education at Hogwarts First Year Katrina, just like every other Hogwarts student, rode the Hogwarts Express on their way to the school. On the express, she met her first ever Hogwarts friend, Beatrice Castell. As the term progressed, Katrina got to meet even more students and became acquaintances with a fair number of them, like Erin Heyman and Elise Fairfield who soon became Katrina's best friend. Her parents had bet on which house Katrina would be sorted into: Jordan for Ravenclaw and Clarissa for Slytherin. To her mother's pleasure, Katrina was sorted into Slytherin House. The term was really crazy, considering that the Kitchens were closed and her sister had been telling her stories since she was a little girl that the house elves liked to bake cookies and stuff. Katrina grew fond of duelling and some of the classes while she was in Hogwarts. She participated in the "Around the World in a Hogwarts Day" event, which was something she really enjoyed. There wasn't much that happened in her first year, but what she found out by the end of term feast was that the Kitchen was only closed because there was a new baby elf. Cute, right? Second Year Minutes before the Hogwarts Express left, Katrina went to get some food at the Western Concourse only to find out that her friend, Erin Heyman, was hiding from her Aunt behind some of the shelves. She was able to witness this and then soon the pair began talking and complimenting each other about their hair. Afterwards, they both boarded the Hogwarts Express. A few weeks progressed through the term, but Katrina wasn't feeling well. Probably it was something she ate back then? Hogwarts sent her home due to this sickness, fearing that the poor little second year would infect the other students. Katrina stayed at home for the rest of the term trying to recover from her sickness while she caught up with the lessons through a private tutor. Third Year After recovering from the sickness she acquired last term, Katrina expected herself to return to Hogwarts. She spent her summer in France with her cousins Savannah and Gweneth. The third year found out that she would be spending her third year of magical education inside the boundaries of Beauxbatons Academy. Although it was something worth looking forward to, Katrina started to miss the company of her Hogwarts friends and professors. She finished her third year in Beauxbatons and, in time, she started to become homesick. Thinking that it was best for both Katrina and their family, Jordan and Clarissa talked about it and brought them back to their old home in London. Katrina's Aunt Melanie had bought her supplies for her upcoming fourth year, which she would be spending again in Hogwarts finally. Fourth Year Two terms away from Hogwarts was a long break for Katrina. She was really excited to finally be able to come back home. This term, she found the guts to try out for Quidditch. She did, and got into the Starting Roster. Katrina was able to make friends with the Slytherin Quidditch Team and later on extended to most of Slytherin House and finally reached to the other houses at Hogwarts. During the term, Katrina played a total of three different Quidditch positions (chaser for Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, beater for Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, and keeper for the scrimmage match again Gryffindor) before settling with playing Keeper for the rest of her Hogwarts years. The term consisted of a new Headmistress who had a major love for pink, and who lost her precious brooch. Katrina was also one of the victims during the Great Lockout of 2079, when she fell on her bum after an invisible force threw all the Hogwarts students out of their common rooms before they all assembled in the Great Hall. She, too, was one of the many volunteers for search parties and without anyone knowing, they all found the spirit Isfret in the library. You know what that meant? Yes, a destroyed library and almost-eaten Ravenclaw Quidditch Captains. In this term, Katrina developed feelings for her fellow Slytherin teammate West Odessa. It took her until the End of Term feast to finally admit it to him, which made it awkward for the fourth year whenever he was around her. Lots of pea shooting and butt-squishing happened and finally, it was goodbye. Fifth Year During the summer before her fifth year, Katrina met up with her friends. She visited Beezus's house, which was an unexpected visit for the Ravenclaw. She was also able to meet up with West at the Three Broomsticks, since he had sent her an owl. It was unexpected while during their conversation, they started mentioning about kissing. Later on, they actually shared a kiss. It was awkward, but it was one thing Katrina wouldn't dare forget as it was her first. The thing between her and West did not interfere with Quidditch tryouts (she got the position of Keeper) and practices. Once West started dating Bliss, the fifth year found it best that she moved on and she successfully did. Another thing she did not see in the cards was another boy who was lucky enough to have grabbed her attention. Prior to the match against Ravenclaw, Clement Belrose told Katrina that if they won he would give her a surprise. And surprise it was. Slytherin won the match and when Katrina came back to the common room, she had Clement's lips on hers. Starting that day the fifth year had feelings for him, but later denied and dropped them since she made OWLs her top priority. This term too revolved around the Hogwarts Board of Governors, which was something Katrina wasn't interested about. It was to her dismay when she saw candidates in almost every single class she attended. By election time, Katrina did vote and hoped for the best of the candidates she voted for. Sixth Year Her sixth year was, in general, a huge surprise. Katrina had never expected that she would take Sierra's place as Slytherin's female prefect after Sierra’s graduation. At first Katrina didn't believe it and felt like she wouldn't really be as great of a leader as Sierra was, but all she wanted was to make sure Slytherin was alright and that victory was in their favour. When the term started, she tried her best to be welcoming to the newly-sorted Slytherins. It was a tough and tiring job, but that was all good. Lots of weird things happened in Hogwarts that year, first with the Welcoming Feast when the whole castle was awfully dirty and the food wasn't as delicious as it used to be. It became even worse when they found out that there were turnstiles in almost every place in Hogwarts and the common rooms were as messy as everything else. It definitely wasn't the best way to greet the new school year and her prefect duties were all put to the test. Making it three years in a row, Katrina signed up for the Quidditch tryouts and got in the Slytherin team as Keeper once again. This term, Katrina had admitted her feelings for Cle and the two began dating on March 2081. Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup just in time for their captain Dylan Montmorency's final year in Hogwarts. During the End of Term feast, the sixth year bid her goodbyes to the graduating students. They found out that the turnstiles would all be taken away the following term and Katrina was so relieved about it. Indeed, the term ended with a big bang. Seventh Year Prior to starting her sixth year, Katrina had never actually thought of herself as "leader material". She already thought that the Prefect badge was a great honour by itself, but the summer before her seventh year welcomed more surprised for the Slytherin. She received the position of Head Girl, replacing her Prefect badge with a new and much more shinier one. The school year was better than the previous one. Most of the turnstiles were gone and Hogwarts was brought back to its former glory with the house elves back in the Kitchen whipping their delicious meals. Hogwarts also welcomed guests from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute for the Quiz Bowl. In this event, Katrina was tasked to participate as a Hogwarts representative for the Potions task alongside her pseudosister Alexa Cambridge. During their round, they were both supposed to heal a poor house elf with a Deflating Draft that they were to brew. They also tackled a Snargaluff in order to obtain one of its pods. They finished in a close second place for this round. However, Hogwarts won overall champion and earned back the school funds. By the End of Term Feast, Katrina bid her farewell to the friends she had made and graduated with the Class of 2082. Post-Hogwarts After graduation, Katrina took Potions in the Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus. She used to share a flat with Elise until the Ravenclaw moved out in favour of starting a married life. As of this moment, she serves as an assistant to the Potions professor in the same campus, and is planning to further study more about Potions as well as the ingredients used. During her free times and despite her busy schedule at University, she would always find time to watch her boyfriend's Quidditch games and practices ever since Clement got scouted by the Appleby Arrows. On top of that, Katrina became godmother to her best friend Elise's son, Benjamin, and absolutely loves to spoil her so-called "Junior". She got engaged to her boyfriend of nine years, Clement Belrose. By September 2089, Katrina found out that she was pregnant to her first child with Clement. On the 19th of April 2090, she gave birth to their daughter, Cassidy Lily Belrose, and they were overjoyed by their little bundle of life. Clement and Katrina enjoy spending time together with their daughter and bonding, which usually includes watching the former's team Quidditch games. Katrina and Clement finally tied the knot on 25 March 2093, officially becoming Mr. and Mrs. Belrose. The following year, on the fourth of June 2094, they were graced by the birth of their second child (and first son) Kristopher. Katrina currently works as an Environmental Ranger at the British Ministry of Magic. Appearance Katrina has long blonde hair and fair (now tanned) skin, which she inherited from her mother. She has penetrating green eyes, and freckles that show up mostly during the summer. She stands at 5'10" with an athletic build. Personality Katrina was a fun-loving little girl, possessing many qualities of her Hogwarts House, Slytherin. She is also smart and creative, traits she inherited from her Ravenclaw father. She is competitive, making her do anything to help in winning to win the House Cup. She is also a fan of Quidditch; her favorite teams were Slytherin Quidditch Team and Holyhead Harpies, though she currently roots for the Appleby Arrows and the Pride of Portree now that her husband and best friend play professionally. Katrina is quite a bookworm and was a frequent visitor of the Hogwarts Library. Katrina is seemingly friendly to everyone. She does not think she's superior over wizard-kind. She respects Muggles and Muggle-borns, making friends with a fair few at home and at Hogwarts. Katrina does not like being judged and, if you asked some of her friends in Wizarding University, they would describe her with one word: feisty. Skills Through her years of education at Hogwarts, Katrina was able to hone and discover her skills and talents. Dueling '- Katrina joined the Duelling Club during her First Year. Though it has been years since she had properly duelled, she is quite well-versed in it. '''Defense Against the Dark Arts '- Katrina loved Defense class as a student. Defensive spells are her forte. 'Potions '- Potions was Katrina's favorite subject. Not only did her Head of House teach the subject, but she also excels in this field. She proceeded to take Sustainable Potioneering as her major in Wizarding University. 'Herbology - '''Katrina was rather a late bloomer in Herbology, however, she took it as a minor in university to work well with her Potions background. She can now identify plants fit for potion-making and find easy alternatives to it. '''Quidditch '- Katrina was, and still is, a huge fan of Quidditch. She learned how to play it from her father, who taught her and brought her to Quidditch Cup matches. She also played for her House during her years at Hogwarts. Relationships Family Jordan Hudson Her dad. '''Former Ravenclaw. Around June of 2079, Jordan passed away. Clarissa Hudson Momma. Rough relationship. Aldianna Middleton ('nee Hudson) Aldianna Elizabeth Middleton ('nee Hudson) is Katrina's older sister. Love-love. On July 2078, Dianna married her Hogwarts sweetheart, muggle-born Robert Middleton. Gave birth to Gale Middleton in 2080. Alexander Hudson Alexander David Hudson is Katrina's brother. He is mischievous, fun-loving, and always in trouble at home. Went to Durmstrang. A year younger than Kat. Clement Belrose Hubby. Forevah. Cassidy Lily Belrose Daughter born 19 April 2090. Little Kat with the firey red hair. Likes to roar. Kristopher Belrose Smol son born 4 June 2094. Hogwarts Students Beatrice Castell Beeeeee. Cassandra Prewett Casssss. Erin Cornelia Heyman Errrriiiinnnn. Kurumi Hollingberry Kurumiiiiii. Cassia Somerlad Cassiaaaaaaa. Blue Gracae Blueeeee. Elise Fairfield Mama Elise. Dylan Montmorency Slytherin Cap'n. Sierra Greingoth Sierraaaa. Ariana Logan Ariiii Veater. Kennedy Escalante Headboi Theodore Kinsley Theo co-prefect! West Odessa Westy. Alexa Cambridge Pseudosister Fun Facts *Kat's face claim for her first year up to fourth year was Willow Shields. Her current face claim is Erin Heatherton. *The lick dare was all Tag Kildare's fault.Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts